


Stickers

by DenaCeleste



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Steter - Freeform, Tickling, daddy!Peter, little!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles ordered stickers. Lots of stickers. That wouldn’t be so bad, if he didn’t put them all over Peter’s things!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stickers

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, pure fluff, and Daddy/little relationship dynamic. 
> 
> Inspired to write this for Steter Week 2.0 by my search for stickers because Daddy said I could, but then he objected to purchasing 1500 of them. So, really, this fic is my Daddy's fault. (Or, dedication as done by a little)
> 
> **Unless otherwise stated, all works are unbetaed. Please no public concrit. Please keep comments positive. Any private concrit can be directed to my Tumblr ask box.**

"Stiles, what is covering my work laptop?" Peter gritted his teeth.

Stiles chewed his gum, screwed up his face, then blew a bubble. "Stickers, Daddy."

"Uh-huh. When did you come across stickers, baby?" He walked over to where Stiles rested with his coloring book and ruffled his hair.

"When I ordered them." Stiles beamed a smile at him.

He heaved a sigh. "If you could refrain from covering the surface of my work materials, it would be much appreciated."

Stiles shrugged, knocked some of his colored pencils around. "'kay. Just thought I'd let you take a bit of me to work with you. Plus, it's pretty!"

"Just keep your stickering to your things here, okay?" Peter cocked a brow, waited.

"Fiiine." Stiles rolled his eyes and went back to his task.

**

"STILES!" Peter looked around, pretended that he didn't hear the rabbiting heartbeat.

"Stiles, you better come out here right now!" He growled, and a giggle tittered its way from the closet next to the bookshelves. "Hm, I wonder where you could be hiding."

He wandered away, heard another giggle, and ran to the door to rip it open.

Stiles squeaked and shot out of the closet. He ran for the bedroom. Predictable, his boy. Peter tackled him to the bed, his front to Stiles' back, and whispered into his ear. "You were a naughty, naughty boy Stiles."

He crawled his fingertips over the boy's sides, and Stiles quivered, panting. "Uh, sorry Daddy?"

Peter chuckled, nuzzled the back of his baby's neck. "I don't know, you don't sound sure about that." He dug his fingers in a bit and Stiles yelped a laugh.

"I'm sure, I'm sure!" Stiles shouted and wiggled out of his grasp. Peter let him escape and Stiles proceeded to fall off the other side of the bed with a thump.

"Ow." Stiles sounded more annoyed than hurt, so Peter stalked around the bed to stand in front of him.

"I thought I said your stickers should go on your things? And just how many stickers did you get?" Peter crossed his arms over his chest.

Stiles bit his lip and peeked at Peter through his lashes. "Well, there might have been a couple thousand...per item. Besides, I thought what's mine is yours, what's your's is mine, and all that."

"Be that as it may, you are Daddy's smart boy, so I know you understood me. You're being a brat, and you know what brats get?" Peter loomed over Stiles.

Eyes wide, cheeks flushed, Stiles shook his head but kept his gaze glued to Peter. "No Daddy."

"They get TICKLED!" Peter grabbed Stiles up again, threw him onto the bed, and climbed atop him. "Now, we're going to see what secrets you'll divulge once Daddy tickles you."

"NO! Daddy, noooo!" Stiles' giggles turned into guffaws and then wheezes. "Okay, okay! I might've stickered all your things!"

"And is that something a good boy does?" Peter jabbed his fingers in then, and Stiles shrieked.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Stiles jerked his head back and forth, gasped for air. "Daddy, Daddy, need to bre-e-e-eathe!"

"I will show you mercy if you promise to remove ALL the stickers from Daddy's good books! And the television screen!" Peter let up on the tickling, but rested the bulk of his weight on Stiles' lanky form.

"Okay, okay, I promise." Stiles bussed Peter on the lips, and then thumped his head on the pillow. "I'm tired. Cuddle me." He wrapped his limbs around Peter, yanked him down, and wrinkled his nose when Peter peppered his face with little kisses.

Peter laughed and rolled to the side. "Fiiiine," he mocked, and returned the embrace.

"By the way, Dad says we have to come to dinner on Sunday." Stiles' muffled voice vibrates against his chest.

Peter grimaced. "It's always awkward when we do that."

Stiles pulled back with a smirk. "Yeah, well, I promise not to call you Daddy again at the table. Also, to remove the stickers from the TV."

"I doubt we can unring that bell, but I accept that promise. The books?" Peter threaded his hands through Stiles' hair.

"Um, they were lonely and sad without decorations? Can't those stickers stay Daddy? I didn't even cover any of the words!" Stiles stuck out his bottom lip and Peter nipped at it.

"Fine, those can stay. But I must insist about the television." He booped Stiles on the nose, which made it wrinkle in the most adorable manner.

"Yeah. It was hard to watch Star Wars through them." He sounded so put out that Peter occupied his mouth with a kiss, deeper this time.

Stiles blinked, his eyes a bit hazy. "Whoa. What were we talking about Daddy?"

"You fixing your naughtiness. But first I think we should take a nap." Peter rolled to his back so that Stiles draped over him.

"Mmm, good idea Daddy. Best...idea...ever..." Stiles pat-swatted him as he drifted off.

Peter stroked a hand along Stiles' spine and relaxed into the bed. "The things I put up with for you, baby boy. Fucking stickers." He shook his head, closed his eyes, and let Stiles' heartbeat lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on Tumblr at http://denaceleste.tumblr.com ^_^


End file.
